Resins having an ultraviolet cutting effect are widely used in fields such as foodstuffs, medical treatment and agriculture for purposes such as the packaging of contents that degrade under ultraviolet light.
Patent Document 1 discloses a resin containing an ultraviolet absorber as an example of a method for producing a resin having this type of ultraviolet cutting effect.
However, although the resin containing an ultraviolet absorber disclosed in the above document is easy to produce, when a molded article molded from that type of resin is used over an extended period of time, problems tend to arise, including a likelihood of precipitation of the ultraviolet absorber at the resin surface, and thermal degradation of the ultraviolet absorber during injection molding processing, and in order to address these problems, the number of materials that can be used tends to be limited.